


Breathless

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A bit of dom Niall just a bit, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Fingering, M/M, Top!Harry, bottom!Niall, daddy kink?, porn w/o plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Niall and Harry in suits and breathplay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thank for reading x

Niall took hold of the knot in his   
boyfriend's tie, pulling Harry in for a hungry kiss.

“Greedy boy,” Harry growled against Niall's lips, returning the kiss with fervor. Harry's fingers trailed over Niall's chest, down to unfasten the buttons of his suit coat. He slid warm hands up over Niall's skin, fingers circling nipples lightly, coaxing them to hardness.

“Harryy,” Niall moaned breathlessly as the bigger man began to pinch. The pain was delicious, shooting straight to Niall's cock.   
Harry didn’t answer, instead he dropped his head to kiss the underside of Niall's jaw, forcing his head back painfully. He nipped and sucked along the blonde's jawline, smiling at his attempts to thrust into him. 

Niall's hands scrambled for purchase on the wall at his back but found none. Frustrated he grabbed at either side of Harry's head, crushing perfectly gelled hair. 

Harry trailed kisses down slender neck. He brought his hands up from their teasing torments to jerk at Niall's tie, loosening it and slipping open two shirt buttons. He pulled the shirt apart and latched onto collarbone. 

Harry forced Niall's thighs apart forcefully with a knee and pressed a thigh against his aching cock. Niall rutted helplessly into Harry's leg.  Harry pulled back to look at the Irishman , hair disheveled and falling into his eyes. Harry smirked as Niall rocked into him.

The look tweaked Niall's pride. He brought a hand up, grabbing and twisting Harry's tie into a small fist. He grunted and pulled at the tie, jerking his lover's head downward.

“On your knees,” he commanded. Smirking, Harry complied willing to play along with his boy. Niall leaned back against the wall, keeping Harry's tie wrapped around his hand. He closed his eyes as his lovers unfastened his pants just enough to slip out his aching cock.   
Slender fingers stroked him, almost too light to feel. Niall pulled on the tie desperately, cutting off Harry air for a moment, before relaxing the slack.

Harry gasped but resumed his action. Lips traced up and down Niall's length before tongue swirled around his head, teasingly, tauntingly. It was just enough friction to frustrate, never enough to satisfy.

Niall pulled on the tie again and Harry froze. He released and Harry breathed out forcefully, warm air tingling Niall's wet head. Harry's mouth engulfed him, sucking while simultaneously a tongue stroked the underside of his head. It was warm, and perfect. Harry's rhythm was fast and rough. Forgetting himself, Niall let go of the tie. 

Hands gripped his waist hard and flipped him, slamming his chest into the wall.  
“Did you have fun, baby boy?” Harry whispered hoarsely into his ear, body pressed up against him. 

Niall whimpered, trying to nod but unable. Harry traced the curve of his ear with a tongue.

‘My turn,” Harry promised. His hand snaked around into Niall's pocket, fishing out a small tube. The other hand pulled down at Niall's pants, exposing his pert round ass. Harry's teeth buried themselves in Niall's narrowed shoulder, painful despite the coat. 

They kept him pinned while Harry coated his fingers. 

Niall winced as two were shoved into him. The pain excited him and he couldn’t keep from rocking back onto Harry, hips moving his ass back onto those perfect thick fingers. They twisted and scissored inside him, making him ache for more.   
Harry moaned as he watched Niall writhing against him and letting out perfect whimpers. 

He slipped his fingers out for a moment and the smaller man whined, the sound pulling painfully at his throbbing cock. He wanted to bury himself in that ass. Harry used three fingers this time, stretching Niall quite easily. He curled his fingers, loving the moans and curses pouring from Niall's mouth.

He couldn’t wait anymore. He pulled at his pants, exposing himself enough to put on the condom he’d had in his pocket. With one thrust he pushed himself all the way into Niall's warm walls. The blonde man’s back arched and his head snapped back.   
Harry reached to grab at Niall's tie. He wrapped it in one hand and pulled, tilting Niall's head back. 

“You like ordering your daddy huh?” Harry asked, voice deep and teasing.

Niall whimpered softly and attempted a nod.

“Bad boy.” Harry slapped at Niall's ass, hard enough to mark. Niall whimpered and tried to nod again. Harry relaxed the tension of the tie, allowing Niall's head to drop. 

Harry's began thrusting slowly, almost pulling out before plunging back in deeply. He watched as he slipped in and out of Niall', cock disappearing into round ass again and again. He pulled and released the tie in time to his thrusts. Niall's moans when released were intoxicating. 

Every time Harry pulled Niall's neck arched painfully. He ached to breathe, ached for release. Every time his tie went slack he ached for more. Niall grabbed at his cock, bracing himself with one arm on the wall. He managed a couple strokes before his head pulled back again. His cock throbbed in his hand.

As air filled his lungs he groaned. “Fuck, daddy , fuck, fuck,” he stroked at himself furiously. Harry was hard and thick, sliding into him so slowly it was maddening. He needed more, he craved more.

“Daddy, daddy, please,” Niall whined, gasping for breath. Harry quickened his pace until his hips snapped rapidly, erratically thrusting him into the petite man. Harry was so close he can feel it nearing. He pulled again at the tie and Niall's moans paused. He released and he was there, coming into Niall . 

“Niall,” he moaned as he came. The Irish man’s name repeating itself endlessly in his mind.

The sound of his name on his lover's lips pushed Niall over the edge. He arched back onto Harry, coming into his own hand. 

Harry let go of Niall's tie, and pulled the smaller man up into his arms. Niall leaned into Harry, breathing shakily and relaxing into his embrace. Harry laid a gentle kiss into Niall's hair. 

“Good?” Harry asked, nipping at an ear.  
Niall could only nod, breathless.  
 


End file.
